Celle qui Veille
by UncleBear
Summary: Mr et Mrs Dursley, qui habitaient au 4, Privet Drive, avaient toujours affirmé avec la plus grande fierté qu'ils étaient parfaitement normaux, merci pour eux. Jamais quiconque n'aurait imaginé qu'ils puissent se trouver impliqués dans quoi que ce soit d'étrange ou de mystérieux. Jamais quiconque de vivant. Mais Lily Potter est toujours là à veiller sur son fils...
1. Chapter 1

Affolement. Elle se précipite vers le berceau, les mains se tendent vers son fils. Elle l'aime tellement fort, elle l'aime plus que tout au monde. En bas, le sol craque sous le poids d'un corps qui chute. James. Non, elle n'a pas le droit, pas le droit de pleurer, pas le droit de s'en vouloir, pas le droit... Harry est là, elle essuie les larmes qui ont coulé sur les petites joues d'enfant, joues rondes, pommettes douces. Il ressemble à James. Ne pas y penser, c'est son mantra. Mais elle sait que de toute façon, elle ne pourra rien y changer, elle ne peut qu'essayer de sauver son fils, leur fils, leur petit trésor, cet enfant si aimé, si chéri.

Cette fois c'est le plancher derrière elle qui craqua et la voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'éleva dans la petite chambre d'enfant. Elle se tourna face à lui. Face à Voldemort. Elle n'avait plus rien à craindre, elle qui allait mourir, alors la peur de son nom s'effaça, ne laissant que le désir de sauver son enfant, son petit Harry. Alors c'est ça être face à l'inévitable. L'horrible visage est caché par une capuche mais les yeux rougeoient dans la pénombre.

"Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, tuez-moi si vous voulez, tuez-moi à sa place... "

Elle serait prête à tomber à genoux, à tuer en son nom, à donner sa chair, sa main, son sang, tant que le fruit de ses entrailles serait épargné. Mais la main blanche se tend, la baguette semble d'os et la Mort elle-même aurait été fière de l'image horrible et difforme qu'il donnait à ce moment là.

"C'est mon dernier avertissement... "

La voix siffle, comme s'il parlait fourchelangue alors qu'il n'en est rien, alors que ce n'est qu'illusion. Mais cette fois Lily comprend, son cœur se serre. Ils ne sont pas une autre famille. Ils ne sont pas de nouveaux soldats, de nouveaux Mangemorts à joindre à ses rangs. Non, ils ne sont rien, qu'un obstacle, et c'est une évidence, Dumbledore avait raison, il est venu pour lui, il est venu pour Harry... Et elle qui s'était surprise à souhaiter le malheur de cette autre famille, à souhaiter que ce soit leur enfant qui doive affronter ce destin tragique, elle comprend qu'elle va périr comme elle l'avait souhaité à eux, à ces inconnus dont l'enfant est né au bon moment lui aussi...

"Non, pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie... Ayez pitié... Ayez pitié... Pas Harry ! Pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie... Je ferai ce que vous voudrez... "

Mais la main qui porte le coup n'a pas pitié et la lumière verte emplit la pièce, au même moment que l'enfant dans le berceau se met à pleurer. Et elle tombe, elle s'écroule, un dernier cri s'échappe d'entre les lèvres désespérées. Les ténèbres l'envahissent et elle hurle, elle hurle à s'en arracher la gorge, mais il est trop tard. Et pendant quelques secondes elle reste accrochée à sa chair par un fil invisible, un lien qui n'est pas encore entièrement brisé, elle contemple son corps étendu à ses pieds avant de lever les yeux. Elle voit la main se lever, le sourire apparaître, les mots "Enfin seuls..." glisser dans le silence pesant. Elle entend le rire, cruel, satisfait, le rire du Mal incarné, le rire du démon de tous les temps. Si elle aurait encore eu des larmes, elle se serait noyée sous leur torrent. Mais rien ne subsiste de son humanité, elle ne peut que contempler alors que la main se lève une nouvelle fois pour ôter la vie de son enfant. Elle ferme les yeux alors que la lumière éclate, mais lorsqu'elle les rouvre, l'enfant est toujours là, Harry est toujours là, ses grands yeux verts fixés sur la silhouette écroulée au sol. Et Lily entend un cri, un hurlement qui lui arrache un hoquet de surprise, alors que des mains la saisissent par les épaules et l'entrainent dans l'obscurité, l'entrainent loin de son corps. Elle se débat mais les mains deviennent griffes et crocs, son essence gémit et se déchire et le lien avec la vie se détruit, s'effondre, disparaît et s'écroule enfin, surfait, dépassé, déjà oublié. Et Lily se dissipe, Lily Evans, Lily Potter. Lily s'efface, oubliant, s'endormant. Ses souvenirs se délitent, effervescents, sa mémoire s'occulte toute seule, l'essence devient particules séparées, qui sans connexions ne forment plus rien, plus aucune existence, plus aucune personne. Et les ténèbres engloutissent la matière qui s'offre à eux, envahissent le vide créé par les défunts, murmurent leur satisfaction dans les pleurs de ceux qui sont toujours en vie. Mais les atomes appellent les atomes, les électrons doivent se reformer pour être positifs de nouveau, et certains souvenirs reviennent et des voix se font entendre dans la nuit, des bribes de douleur car la souffrance est l'émotion la plus tenace même lorsque la vie est perdue depuis longtemps.

"Je ne suis pas un monstre. C'est horrible de dire ça. "

Une voix, la sienne ? Une voix d'enfant, tremblante, blessée, une voix étrangement familière.

"En tout cas, c'est chez eux que tu vas. Une école spéciale pour les monstres. Toi et ce petit Rogue... Des cinglés, voilà ce que vous êtes, tous les deux. Heureusement qu'on vous sépare des gens normaux. C'est pour notre sécurité à nous. "

La rancœur, la douleur, et elle s'éveille. Un visage, pas très joli, ce n'est pas le sien, elle en est certaine. Mais les ténèbres guettent, attaquent, il ne peut y avoir d'échappatoire, personne n'a le droit de reprendre ce qui n'existe plus.

Pourtant Lily résiste, Lily se débat, Lily crie, Lily se déchire encore. Elle veut revenir, elle doit revenir, elle ne peut pas l'abandonner.

"Harry, maman t'aime... Papa t'aime lui aussi..."


	2. Chapter 2

Froid. C'est le froid qui l'interpella en premier lieu. Enfin, froid c'est mal choisir ses mots. C'était plutôt l'absence de chaleur, l'absence de sensations. Un vide absolu. Le néant pourrait-on dire.

Elle ne connaissait pas son propre nom. Elle ne comprenait rien par ailleurs. Elle n'était qu'une particule de poussière dans un océan de sable. Elle était minuscule et insignifiante. Elle n'était plus Lily Evans. C'était une ombre, une silhouette à peine humaine échouée sur la désolation des ruines de la maison Potter. Une ombre qui disparut très rapidement, furtive comme si elle n'avait jamais réellement existé. Un mirage, peut-être. Une illusion.

Lumière. Blancheur immaculée, funeste. Aveuglante brillance de la nature, si éloignée de la réalité tout en y étant plongée.

Un an s'est écoulé et cette fois l'hiver avait prit le dessus sur Godrick's Hollow. La neige reflétait la lumière comme un miroir, faisant disparaître les pierres et les vestiges sous une épaisse couche moelleuse. Tout semblait aussi calme et serein qu'il était difficile de croire qu'une vraie tragédie s'était déroulée en ces lieux. Rien, excepté une plaque commémorative à demi recouverte par la neige, ne pouvait indiquer le sacrifice des Potter que quelques passants seulement connaissaient et l'honoraient en baissant leurs têtes nues devant la grille.

Mais ce matin là, personne ne passait dans le village lorsqu'une silhouette blanche se détacha de la neige. Elle hurlait, mais encore une fois, personne ne l'entendit. Elle ne savait pas où elle était, qui elle était, ce qu'elle était. Elle ne savait rien excepté le fait qu'elle avait pas encore finit d'échapper à sa sentence. Elle savait assez pour tenter de s'enfuir. Mais ce fut en vain, une fois encore. Et la matière immatérielle se déchira, l'illusion ancrée dans la réalité perdit encore une fois son amarrage qu'elle pensait pourtant solide, mais pas assez encore. Et elle se débattit, téméraire, hurlante, si silencieuse pourtant. Elle se débattit jusqu'à disparaître, ne laissant que quelques traces dans la neige ayant fondu à ses pieds.

Bien plus loin, dans un lieu qui n'avait rien de semblable, Petunia Dursley s'éveilla en pleine nuit. Elle avait cru déceler un cri et avait d'abord pensé qu'il s'agissait du _garçon,_ mais elle s'était vite détrompée - pas une seule fois il n'avait pleuré, ne s'était plaint, ni après qu'ils l'aient trouvé sur le pallier ni depuis. Cela lui avait fait peur à Petunia, ce calme étrange, _bizarre_ , qui s'échappait de lui, du petit Harry, récupéré après sa sœur. Et elle savait, elle n'avait aucun doute, qu'il serait comme elle, qu'il serait _différent_.

Mais le cri résonnait encore dans ses oreilles et elle se défit de ses couvertures pour descendre dans la cuisine sur la pointe des pieds.  
Le sol froid sous ses pieds lui assura qu'elle était bien dans la réalité. Elle se servit un grand verre d'eau et ses yeux s'accrochèrent à la fenêtre du salon, par laquelle elle vit un animal lumineux, étrange, un animal qui lui, n'était pas _réel_. Mais Petunia avait l'esprit cartésien, si elle voyait quelque chose aussi distinctement c'est que c'était réel. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle cligna des yeux, l'animal disparut, et elle ne sut dire le lendemain, s'il avait s'agit d'une biche ou d'un cerf.

Mais Godrick's Hollow continuait d'être spectateur d'étranges évènements. Et Lily continuait de s'acharner avide de revoir son enfant, avide de rendre justice, avide d'exister de nouveau - même partiellement. Alors elle revenait, fuyait le néant, assemblait les atomes, les bribes, les morceaux de ce qui la constituait autrefois pour se faire de nouveau déchiqueter, encore et encore, de plus en plus fréquemment. Petit à petit elle avait ainsi appris, avait pu récupérer quelques souvenirs qui restaient toujours, qui s'éveillaient toujours, jusqu'au moment où elle avait enfin réussi, où elle avait enfin vaincu.

C'était en été cette fois. Tout du moins, l'éclatant soleil et le vert des arbres lui laissèrent penser qu'il s'agissait de l'été. Elle ne sentait plus la chaleur du soleil, ne sentait plus la caresse du vent. Elle ne pouvait plus pleurer sur son sort alors elle s'effondra parmi les vestiges de sa maison et tenta de se reconstruire à mains nues. C'est son nom dont elle se souvint d'abord. Lily. Asphodèle. Lys. Elle portait le nom d'une fleur, une belle fleur. Elle se souvint porter les yeux de la nature, des yeux verts éclatants, qui ne devaient plus être aussi beaux à présent, à travers le prisme de la mort.  
Elle se souvint ensuite de sa famille. Evans. Lily Evans, Petunia Evans. Sa sœur. Elle se souvenait de ses cheveux bien plus sombres que les siens, de sa mâchoire un peu carrée. Elle se souvenait de ses mots et éprouva la même douleur que lorsqu'elle les entendit la première fois. Elle n'était pas un monstre, elle n'était pas un monstre, elle n'était pas... Ni elle, ni Severus.  
Un premier sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Severus. Elle s'en souvenait, il avait été si bon, si doux. Il était le seul sur qui elle pouvait compter avant de... Avant de quoi ? _Avant de rencontrer James._ Et les larmes la saisissent de nouveau, inaccessibles perles lacrymales qui lui auraient été si utiles pour faire son deuil. Car elle se souvient maintenant, elle se souvient du corps qui s'est échoué en bas, ou peut-être juste dans le couloir. Et elle sait que James est mort sans arme à la main car Harry jouait avec sa baguette juste avant que Dumbledore ne prévienne, ne les avertisse, " _Il arrive_ ", et ils n'ont pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui s'était passé, de saisir pleinement les derniers instants de leurs vies. Il l'avait juste embrassée puis poussée vers les escaliers alors que la porte s'ouvrait avec une détonation horrible. Alors qu'elle fuyait avec l'enfant qui pleurait dans ses bras. Mais fuyait où en vérité ? Ils n'avaient jamais rien prévu, jamais rien préparé _au cas où_ , confidence de jeunes adultes, de jeunes parents, confiance trop aveuglée en leurs amis malgré l'heure dangereuse. Et Lily regrette, Lily s'en veut, ses bras sur ses épaules sans qu'elle ne sente le contact de ses propres mains, sans que la terre sur laquelle elle est assise ne lui fasse mal. Elle a perdu tout. Sa vie, celle de James. Elle a tout perdu par vanité, par certitude que tout ira bien, par cette hantise stupide qu'est l'intrépidité. Elle regrette tant de choses, assise dans les ruines de son ancienne demeure. Elle regrette de ne pas avoir ôté Severus de la voie de la magie noire, elle regrette ne pas avoir écouté Dumbledore, elle regrette ne pas s'être préparée à mourir. Elle regrette sa vie, se reproche ses erreurs, consciente qu'il soit trop tard, que rien ne pourrait être changé à présent.

Elle regrette que James n'ait pas réussi, elle a cette conscience aigue d'être seule, naufragée de la vie échouée dans un monde de désolation qui autrefois était le sien. Elle pleure sans larmes l'heureuse famille qui autrefois vivait ici, qui s'épanouissait, qui avait vu venir au monde leur petit bébé tant attendu, tant aimé. Elle se désolé sur leur destin ténébreux, sur son destin ténébreux et s'interroge, se questionne. _N'aurait-il pas été mieux qu'Harry meurt aussi ?_ Pensée égoïste, méchante, mais elle ne peut s'empêcher d'y réfléchir. Il a survécu, seul, unique, à un sort auquel ni son père ni sa mère n'ont pu résister. Il s'est retrouvé seul, orphelin, dans un monde de sang et de cendres où il serait _l'Élu_. Et Lily déplorait aussi cette enfance que Harry n'aura pas, cet amour désintéressé dont il ne pourra plus bénéficier. Et ses yeux s'attardent sur les ruines d'où dépassent des barreaux de métal tordus en se demandant si ce ne serait pas le berceau dans lequel elle avait couché son fils une dernière fois avant de mourir.

Le temps s'écoule, le ciel décline une infinité de couleurs en des tons plus sombres, et elle est toujours là, veuve, mère, défunte. Ses yeux sont emplis de larmes qui ne couleront jamais, son cœur est rempli d'espoirs qui ne seront jamais réalisés. Elle est seule, ni illusion ni apparition, invisible et inexistante pour des yeux autres que ceux des défunts. Alors elle finit par se lever, ses pieds foulant à peine le sol, translucide comme une colonne d'eau mouvante. Elle se lève et quitte le lieu de sa mort, l'endroit où elle s'est éternellement damnée à ne pas passer au-delà, l'endroit d'où son train pour _ailleurs_ est déjà parti depuis des lustres. Elle ne se retourne pas, mélancolique, préférant se souvenir seulement de sa réalité à elle, la réalité où la maison brillait joyeusement de ses lumières, accueillante et chaleureuse. Elle sait que c'est qu'un mensonge, mais elle ne peut pas, elle ne veut pas voir ce qu'est devenu le monde, son monde, elle ne veut pas voir les ruines et les pierres qui depuis ont été lissées par les pluies. Mais le village, lui, porte avec lui ses marques d'usure, ses douleurs et ses peines. Et les yeux de Lily glissent sur les pavés qui avant lui paraissaient moins usés, sur les maisons qui n'ont jamais été autant délabrées, et elle s'étonne presque de l'exil des sorciers de ces lieux qui pourtant en regorgeaient. Elle est presque honteuse que les siens aient abandonnés le village natal de Gryffondor, le village où l'un des hommes les plus importants de leur histoire est né et a grandi. Et les vitres vides et désolées semblent accompagner la défunte dans son voyage à travers les terres qu'elle avait foulé de son vivant, lui rappelant douloureusement son absence de longue durée. Et Lily s'en veut et Lily s'en blâme. Elle avance sans direction, comme perdue, comme appelée, et arrive enfin à l'endroit qui avait besoin qu'elle le voit, qu'elle comprenne. Et la silhouette frêle se déplace parmi les dalles de marbre jusqu'à trouver la sienne, où son nom est gravé, à côté de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé. Elle s'effondre à genoux, ses mains s'agrippant aux tombeaux bien qu'elle ne sente plus rien sous ses doigts vides d'essence. Pourtant, elle hurle, elle hurle sa peine, elle hurle sa mort et sa souffrance. Elle crie, elle s'égosille mais personne ne l'entends, personne n'est là pour la rassurer car James est parti, il l'a laissée seule, il l'a abandonnée. Elle refuse d'y croire mais la preuve est là, son tombeau est là et lui non. Il ne l'a pas suivie dans ce monde, il n'est pas venu l'accompagner pour l'éternité. Elle lui en veut, elle lui pardonne, elle le lui reproche, elle le comprend. Elle sait qu'ils auraient souffert, qu'ils auraient voulu plus, être dans un monde où se toucher serait un réel contact, elle en est consciente mais ne peut s'empêcher de se demander s'il sera heureux où qu'il soit sans elle, car elle, sans lui, ne pourra plus jamais connaître la joie. Mais elle sait pourquoi elle est là, elle sait qu'elle l'a choisi, ce chemin que si peu empruntent. Et elle ne peut oublier la raison pour laquelle elle a fait cela.

Alors malgré toute sa douleur, Lily Evans Potter se relève le menton haut et se met à marcher. Elle est venue ici pour son enfant.  
Pour Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

Lily ne savait même plus depuis combien de temps elle marchait. Elle n'avait pas pris la peine de compter le nombre de fois où la lune succéda au soleil sa place dans le ciel. Elle faisait fi du vent, de la pluie, des diverses choses qui auparavant l'auraient bien retardée mais qui aujourd'hui n'étaient qu'aléas ponctuels, choses de petite importance à présent. Cela ne concernait plus le monde dans lequel elle évoluait. Le vent était rompu par ses pas mais ne la repoussait pas. La pluie ne pouvait tremper des vêtements inexistants. Elle n'était plus dans le monde physique alors celui-ci ne pouvait pas l'empêcher d'avancer, pas après pas, miles après miles. Et jour après jour, la distance entre la mère et son enfant se réduisait, disparaissait petit à petit, et Lily ne perdait pas espoir, Lily ne perdait pas courage. Elle avait l'âme audacieuse, l'âme d'une lionne, d'une Gryffondor qu'elle avait été si fière d'être auparavant. Aujourd'hui elle comprenait, elle saisissait la raison pour laquelle le Choipeau n'avait guère hésité, pourquoi son exclamation ce fameux jour avait Été si éclatante. Même après la mort elle continuait de se battre, d'affronter le monde tel qu'elle le connaissait, tel qu'il se présentait à elle, par delà tout.

Elle avait laissé la vallée de Godrick loin derrière elle, ses souvenirs de la vie enterrés avec sa chair et ses os en décomposition. Elle préférait ne plus penser à ça, plus jamais, mais elle ne s'en était pas fait la promesse. Elle savait que désormais l'éternité se dressait devant elle et que le temps serait long sans souvenirs. Sans James. Et cela lui brisait le cœur même si elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, cette solitude lui pesait sur les intestins comme si elle allait s'effondrer sous le poids d'un deuil qu'elle n'a jamais eu à faire. Alors elle avançait encore et encore, le regard figé devant elle, comme si le monde autour n'était qu'illusion. Comme elle. Et les jours passaient, les paysages changeaient, et suite à ce qui lui sembla presque être une éternité, Lily arriva enfin à Londres. Elle se souvenait du chemin qu'il fallait prendre pour aller chez sa sœur, même si elle ne s'y était rendue qu'une seule fois, renvoyée du seuil par cette dernière. C'était lorsqu'elle avait appris entre enceinte, se souvient elle brusquement, comme si les souvenirs n'attendaient que ça, de jaillir à tout moment, à la moindre pensée, à la moindre remarque. Et elle de souvient, l'hiver assez doux, lorsqu'elle avait frappé à la porte, emmitouflée dans un grand manteau, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle voulait juste partager sa joie, partager son bonheur. Revoir sa soeur. Mais celle-ci s'était empourprée et elle l'avait renvoyée, car elle ne voulait absolument pas que les voisins parlent. Car elle elle était _normale_ et désirait le rester. Et Lily avait compris le message. Elle n'avait plus chercher à la contacter, malgré la douleur et la peine. Elle avait enterré sa sœur alors que celle-ci l'avait finalement survécue.

Ce n'est que après sa mort que Lily revint voir sa sœur.

La maison n'avait guère changée. Toujours aussi banale, aussi... Immonde. Elle était la jumelle, la copie conforme de toutes les autres maisons présentes dans la rue. Sauf que cette fois, il y avait quelque chose de différent.

 _De bizarre._

Des hiboux. Il y avait des dizaines et des dizaines de chouettes en tout genre. Lily sourit pour la deuxième fois. Elle savait bien pourquoi elles étaient là et n'en était pas surprise. Pourtant, un sentiment horrible la saisit au cœur et elle s'arrêta, lointaine spectatrice, la main posée là où autrefois battait son cœur. Onze ans. Il devait avoir onze ans alors qu'elle l'avait quitté à l'âge de quinze mois. Dix années étaient donc passées. Dix années de ténèbres, d'ombres et de bataille constante. Pourtant, elle n'aurait jamais pensé avoir perdu autant de temps. Jamais elle n'aurait cru laisser dans ce monde un bébé et retrouver un adolescent. Cela lui semblait si incohérent, si peu probable, qu'elle n'y croyait pas. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle s'avança, l'adresse sur les lettres ne mentait pas. Harry Potter.

Ses yeux furent attirés par l'inhabituel complément d'adresse, lorsque la porte de la maison s'ouvrit brusquement. Un homme mur, bien nourri au point d'en être gros et gras, passa par la porte, dans ses bras un enfant qui était tout son contraire, fin et délicat. Et Lily tomba à genoux, lorsqu'elle reconnut les traits de James, lorsqu'elle se revit dans la grande salle la première fois qu'elle était allée à Poudlard. Sauf que James n'avait pas les yeux verts. C'étaient ses yeux à elle. Et elle contempla Dursley, dont le nom lui était revenu, mettre son fils dans la voiture d'une violence inouïe. Elle ne vit même pas sa sœur, ni même son fils à elle, tant elle était absorbée par Harry. Et lorsque la voiture s'éloigna dans un crissement de pneus, ce n'est qu'alors qu'elle put de nouveau prendre une inspiration. Pas qu'elle en eut besoin, mais elle y était habituée. Et elle ne bougea pas, figée comme une statue, pétrifiée d'avoir revu son fils, son enfant, son trésor, le fruit de ses entrailles, si semblable à son père qu'elle n'en revenait pas. Alors la nuit tomba sur elle et elle ne se releva pas. À quoi bon au final ? Elle n'allait pas suivre la voiture sans savoir où elle allait. Elle était incapable d'agir. Incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle était juste figée dans le temps, éternelle, impassible.

Sans avenir, sans passé, sans vie. Mais elle l'avait choisi et elle le savait. Elle aurait pu faire comme James. Aller de l'avant. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle n'avait pas pu se faire résoudre à ça. Et finalement Lily se lève, ses jambes qui ne supportent plus aucun poids matériel la redressent et elle entre dans la demeure où son fils a passé son enfance. Et elle voit le lit sous les escaliers, elle voit les lettres éparpillées partout, la porte condamnée. Et elle comprend qu'il a vécu l'enfer, qu'il n'a pas été aimé. Elle se demande quelques instants où a donc disparu Sirius, ce parrain qu'elle trouvait un peu trop irresponsable mais qui lui, aurait pu assurer à son fils une figure paternelle. Et soudain, le doute s'insinue dans son cœur et elle s'inquiète, elle se demande. Et si lui aussi avait péri ? Et s'il ne restait plus personne pour Harry ? Mais Remus... Et Peter? Ils devaient bien être quelque part les Maraudeurs, ils n'auraient pu ainsi délester la mémoire de leur plus proche ami... Ils étaient fidèles, ça, elle s'en souvenait. Et Lupin avait été si doux, si bon avec Harry, il lui avait même tricoté un pull en laine, son premier petit pull... Et Lily se perd dans les souvenirs du bon temps, dans les images qui déroulent devant ses yeux, parce qu'elle est incapable de comprendre pourquoi et elle ne veut pas comprendre. Car elle ne veut en vouloir à personne, pas encore, elle a le temps pour tout apprendre et l'heure viendra où elle saura ce qui s'est passé.

Mais pour l'instant les souvenirs sont un doux refuge et elle en profite car de toute façon elle ne peut rien faire d'autre. Alors elle se souvient, elle s'efface, encore et encore, et les ténèbres reviennent insidieuses et se saisissent d'elle, se saisissent de Lily qui n'est plus là, d'une femme dont les souvenirs ont pris le dessus sur sa raison. Et encore une fois, la matière immatérielle se déchire, mais elle ne le sent pas, elle ne le sait plus, elle n'est plus réellement là. Alors disparaître ne lui fait aucun mal, aucune douleur, rien. C'est comme mourir en rêvant ; ainsi le songe se perpétue à l'éternité.


	4. Chapter 4

Le réveil est doux. Paisible. Ses yeux fatigués alors qu'ils sont exempts de vie s'écarquillent. Elle n'est plus là où elle avait été la dernière fois. Le reste de son essence a été transporté, déplacé, envoyé ailleurs, là, où elle serait peut-être plus proche de son enfant si chéri.

La gare n'a en rien changé. Le sol est toujours autant sale, les trains toujours aussi bruyants. Et Lily se perd, Lily se remémore, le jour où elle-même s'était retrouvée ici, la main crispée sur le bord de son chariot. _"Viens Lily!"_ Severus avait les yeux pétillants, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres. C'était peut-être une des dernières fois où elle l'avait vu si réjoui, si... heureux. Et elle l'avait suivi, elle avait couru derrière lui, mais lorsqu'il disparut dans le mur, elle ne put se résoudre à le suivre. Elle avait peur. Pas seulement de s'écraser contre le mur face à elle, mais surtout peur que tout ce qu'elle vivait alors ne soit qu'un rêve, un songe éveillé, une histoire qu'elle a monté de toutes pièces dans sa tête et qui n'avait rien de réel. Elle aurait bien éclaté en larmes, là, entre le neuvième et le dixième perron, si Severus n'aurait pas décidé de revenir la chercher. Il avait posé ses mains sur les siennes et avait poussé le chariot avec elle, ses bras dans son dos la rassurant. Et elle y était arrivée, avec lui, et était partie de sa maison à elle, l'avait abandonnée loin derrière, pour découvrir un autre domicile, plus chaleureux, plus incroyable encore qui lui réchauffe le cœur encore aujourd'hui, même si le sang ne circule plus.

Difficilement mais sûrement, elle revient dans la réalité, s'y accroche, lorsqu'une mère de famille passe devant elle. Ses cheveux roux épais indiquent la famille Weasley, surtout qu'elle est suivie par une marmaille tout du moins nombreuse. Lily sourit, la contemple avancer avec ses garçons, le bras entourant sa fille, la plus jeune semblerait-il, avec amour et tendresse, consciente qu'elle-même ne pourra jamais ainsi tenir son enfant. Et lorsque les garçons, tous aussi roux les uns que les autres, passent par le mur, Lily entend une voix, _sa_ voix, résonner derrière elle. Elle se retourne lentement et son cœur fond, s'écoule comme de la cire. Harry est magnifique, il est encore plus que ce qu'elle n'avait rêvé. Ses cheveux noirs sont tout aussi rebelles que l'étaient ceux de James. Son visage encore enfantin est d'une douceur irrésistible. Elle voudrait le prendre dans ses bras. Elle aimerait qu'il la voie. Mais elle sait qu'interférer avec lui, ce serait le blesser, ce serait lui faire autant de mal qu'elle s'en fait à elle-même. Alors elle se content d'observer la femme enlacer son enfant, lui indiquer où aller, et demander à son propre fils de rester avec Harry. Un élan de sympathie pour cette femme surgit du cœur de Lily. Elle est bonne, bienveillante et Lily lui en est reconnaissante. Elle sait elle-même que si elle n'avait pas eu Severus, jamais elle n'aurait pu réussir à traverser ce mur.

Elle dépasse le mur en même temps que les deux garçons, et son souffle se coupe. Cela fait si longtemps qu'elle n'a pas vu le perron 9¾ qu'elle en aurait les larmes aux yeux si seulement celle-ci voudraient bien venir à elle. Le train est toujours aussi magnifique et aussi grandiose, et le quai est toujours aussi rempli de parents soucieux laissant leurs enfants partir pour une année entière. Quai où ni les parents de Lily ni ceux de Harry ne se seront jamais tenus. Elle se mord la lèvre, peinée que son enfant soit laissé seul à lui-même, bien que le garçon à ses côtés semble ne pas vouloir le lâcher une seule seconde. Et lorsqu'il disparaît dans la machine, elle se détourne et scrute la foule. Elle voudrait y voir au moins quelques visages familiers, mais il n'en est rien. Alors elle se laisse contempler, tous ces adultes qui auraient peut-être déjà croisé son regard, dans Poudlard ou ailleurs. Elle les contemple et un sentiment de jalousie nait au creux de sa poitrine. Car eux sont en vie, et pas elle. La colère rejaillirait presque sur son beau, bien qu'invisible visage. Qu'ont-ils de plus qu'elle ? En quoi ils méritent plus d'être en vie qu'elle ?

Et elle s'apprête à partir lorsque le vent tourne dans sa direction, portant avec lui les mots, les chuchotements indistincts de la foule. Mais un nom, son nom, résonne, se fait entendre de toutes les bouches comme un secret, un murmure, une promesse. " _Tu as vu ? C'était Harry Potter, l'enfant qui a survécu..."._ Et Lily s'approche, à l'écoute, curieuse. Ainsi elle avait raison. Ainsi le terrible Seigneur des Ténèbres a été vaincu par un enfant... Son enfant... Alors que ce dernier n'était qu'allongé dans son berceau. Les gens parlent, rappellent l'horrible tragédie des parents décédés, et c'est là qu'elle entend les premières accusations. " _Il paraît que c'était Black, qu'il les a trahis..."._

Sirius? Sirius... Elle aimerait le hurler, elle aimerait que la remarque ai un écho mais plus personne ne prends la parole et elle reste là, incrédule, alors que ça fait longtemps que le train est parti. Sauf que Lily ne voit plus rien, dans son esprit c'est le chaos, alors que les souvenirs refluent à la surface. Alors qu'elle voit Sirius, le bras autour du cou de James, un sourire tellement large qu'elle a mal aux joues pour lui. Ils sont assis à table, ils rigolent, Sirius l'accuse elle de lui avoir volé son meilleur ami... Un sourire apparaît sur son visage, sourire léger, peut-être un peu brisé. Sirius n'aurait jamais pu, il était de la famille, il était des leurs et l'avait toujours été. Alors elle se convainc que c'était un quiproquo, que les rumeurs allaient à tout va même de son vivant, et elle se mure dans cette idée, car elle ne peut croire cet homme là, cet homme au sourire canin mais au regard fidèle, aurait pu trahir ainsi. Pas lui.

Elle essaie de s'ancrer dans la réalité comme elle peut, mais une interrogation surgit de son esprit. Quand est-ce qu'ils étaient heureux, tous ensemble, pour la dernière fois ? Elle a l'impression que ça lui échappe, que le souvenir s'enfuit plus elle essaye de le retrouver. Pourtant, elle essaie, elle s'attaque à son propre cerveau comme à une prison. Et elle finit par trouver, comme toujours lorsqu'elle cherche bien, et le souvenir l'envahit, l'enveloppe dans un cocon nostalgique d'errance mentale. Elle entend le feu crépiter, la neige tomber, elle sent presque l'affrontement du chaud et du froid sur le souvenir de sa chair d'antan.

C'était très tard dans l'après-midi. Tous étaient là. Elle était blottie contre James, sur le canapé, les pieds posés sur le tapis devant la cheminée où crépitait un feu joyeux. Quand est-ce que c'était ? Elle n'arrive pas à y apposer une date, la vieille de sa mort, un mois avant ? Harry était assis par terre, ses joues roses tachées de la nourriture que Sirius, assis en tailleur devant lui, essayait de lui servir. Il était connu bien sûr que c'était Lunard qui arrivait le mieux à nourrir le petit en dehors de sa mère, mais chacun voulait s'y essayer au moins une fois.

Peter, assis dans un coin, contemplait la scène, perdu dans ses pensées comme toujours. Lily avait toujours eu des réserves avec ce maraudeur là, mais elle le trouvait un peu plus calme que les autres et ne désapprouvait pas sa présence. Il était de la famille. De leur famille.

Remus s'était mis au tricot à cette époque. Il faisait un pull pour Harry, son premier. Il l'avait fait châtain, ce qui ferait ressortir la couleur des yeux du petit. Lily l'observait, apaisée par les mouvements réguliers de ces mains qu'elle connaissait pas aussi bien que celles de James mais en lesquelles elle avait une confiance aveugle. Lupin était le plus proche d'elle de tous les amis de James, bien qu'elle n'ai jamais vraiment affirmé avoir de préférence. Il semblait juste partager son tempérament calme et serein. Elle savait que pour Remus il s'agissait là surtout d'un moyen de contrôle absolu sur soi, mais ça le rendait plus facile à vivre que les autres fous.

Ses yeux verts firent le tour de la pièce avant de se poser de nouveau sur les mains rassurantes de James qui l'encerclaient, entre lesquelles elle se sentait en sécurité. Elle était heureuse. Heureuse d'être avec eux, heureuse d'être entourée par les êtres qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Elle aurait aimé que ça dure. Mais il y a eu la prophétie. Il y a eu la peur. Et il y a eu la tombe.

Et dans la réalité, la pâle silhouette de la femme jadis resplendissante, s'effondre au sol. Parce que c'est difficile de traverser ça toute seule.

Peut-être trop.


End file.
